<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Attract by cjsparkss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470507">Opposites Attract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjsparkss/pseuds/cjsparkss'>cjsparkss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjsparkss/pseuds/cjsparkss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the quiet, smart girl in college. You live alone in your own dorm, you have two good friends though. You keep to yourself for the most part, you don’t go out as much as your friends do, you like to be alone. Peace and quiet.</p>
<p>Eren is popular, hot, outgoing, adventurous, and does mostly whatever he wants, whenever he wants. he is a fuck boy, and everyone knows it.</p>
<p>Exact opposites. When you have to tutor Eren Jaeger, you are surprised, and don't know what to expect. Opposites meet.</p>
<p>When two exact opposites come together, what will happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites Attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“And that is it for today. Class dismissed.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Loud chatters fill the classroom. You are currently in your general biology class, sitting all the way in the back by yourself, just how you like it. Quiet and peaceful. It’s not that you’re lonely - you have wonderful friends in fact, Annie and Sasha, your best friends since high school - it’s just that you like being alone. You don’t do anything that is outside of your comfort zone, and you definitely do not go out as much as your friends do, but you like it that way. On the plus side, being alone most of the time is how you have carved your way to the top of most of your classes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You start gathering your textbooks and supplies together, neatly arranging them in your backpack. As you get up from your seat, Mrs. Hange calls out your name, stopping you in your tracks. “Oh yeah you, please stay behind for a moment, I have something to discuss with you.” She turns to someone else on the other side of the room. “You too Eren.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your heart stops. Why would she be calling you to stay behind? And with Eren Jaeger too? You have never spoken a word to that boy besides the first day of the semester when he was passing out papers to everyone, and even then the only words exchanged were, “Here.” And “Thank you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You run through every possible thing that recently happened that could have led to this situation, but you couldn’t think of anything at all. Feeling defeated, you scanned the room and the only people left now are you, Eren, and another boy leaving the classroom. Eren is already in front of Mrs. Hange’s desk, his back turned to you. Sighing, you walked down the steps over to stand next to Eren. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Clasping her hands together, Mrs. Hange looks up from her seat to face the two of you. “So.” She pulls out a folder, and pulls out two papers, one labeled Eren Jaeger, and the other labeled with your name. You both look at your teacher quizzically, wondering what could be going on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eren Jaeger. I am sorry to say this, but you are absolutely failing my class. Literally digging your grave more and more with every test you take here.” You and Eren’s jaw drops, Eren raising a hand to awkwardly rub his nape and look at you for a brief second, ears turning pink and a blush erupting on his cheeks. Mrs. Hange pulls your paper and places it on top of Eren’s. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you. You are nailing my class. Basically perfect scores, never a failing grade, top of the class.” She puts a finger to her glasses pushing them up and looks at you with wide eyes, Eren staring at you from the side in shock and with wide eyes. You can’t help but get flustered over the sudden attention, eyes darting anywhere but the two people around you. “O- oh um, thank you so much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eren. Remember when I told you that I would get a student to tutor you?” Eren nods his head. “And you, remember when I asked you about teaching another student that desperately, and when I say desperately I mean desperately needed your help?” You take note of your teacher’s tendency to over exaggerate things, and nod your head as well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well guess what. You will be tutoring Eren. I trust that you guys will create a good schedule and that things will be smooth sailing from here. I wish you all the luck.” She gives a lopsided grin. You and Eren’s heads turn, staring at each other as if silently questioning if this just happened. When Mrs. Hange asked you to tutor someone else in your class, you definitely did not expect the someone to be him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You? Tutoring Eren? Eren Jaeger? Fuck boy of the century? Oh yeah, Eren kind of has a reputation around here. He gets around. A lot. He knows how to charm his way into girls hearts, and into them. He’s popular, cool, outgoing, and a troublemaker too. All adding to his charming personality. Eren sends you a tooth smile, making you realize that you were staring, lost in your own thoughts. He motions his head towards the hallway, leading you out the door and coming to a halt once to the side of the classroom door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rests his back against the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets. You come to stand in front of him, smiling warmly up at him. He smiles back at you, opening his mouth to speak.  “Hey. I’m Eren, if you weren’t paying attention to Mrs. Hange’s whole rant about my terrible grades and your amazing ones.” His tone is light hearted, almost in a teasing way. Relief spreads across your body, releasing a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. You were glad that he didn’t take the whole ordeal to heart, thankfully not leading him to having a bad first impression of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah, sorry about all that.” You look down, beginning to fidget with your fingers. “It’s okay though, I personally think smart girls are actually really cool.” Your head moves to look back up at him, searching his face for any sign that what he just said was a joke. After a moment passes, you realize it wasn’t, and you turn away, hiding the blush on your face. “Oh. Well thank you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, Mrs. Hange says we have to set up a schedule or some shit.” He looks at you expectantly, and you take the hint to come up with a plan, you being the tutor and all. “What about we can have a tutor session after every bio class since it’s not everyday.” He slowly nods his head, thinking about the plan you brought up. “So Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Fridays?” He tilts his head to the side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great.” Eren pulls out his phone from his right pocket, swiping and pressing on the screen a few times before holding it in his hand out to you. “Number.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You collect the phone and punch in your number, Eren’s eyes following every movement you make. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank youuu.” He takes it and slips his phone back in his pocket. “So where do you want to meet up Friday?” Friday is the next day you two have biology class, and your brain runs through possible places, and the words that roll out of your mouth are “My dorm room?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The corners of Eren’s mouth twitch up, curling into a teasing smirk. “Are you trying to get me in bed with you? To be honest I didn’t peg you as that type of girl.” He walks closer to you, feet stopping only a few inches from yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your brain goes haywire, mentally slapping yourself for not thinking enough before saying those words. “I- uh- I, that’s not what I meant Eren.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren tilts his head at you, his smirk only growing bigger. “That’s what they all say.” He moves closer to you, tilting his head so he’s eye level with you, eyes  boring into yours, your breath hitching in your throat. Who does he think he is? Cocky bastard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Anyways,” He steps to the side, beginning to walk away. “Text me the details. See you around.” He walks away, back facing your front, raising only an arm waving goodbye to you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was interesting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hear knocking on your door, the bellowing knocks creating a musical rhythm. You check the time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>4:52 p.m. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren texted you earlier in the morning, asking for the details about the tutoring session. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren: Hey smartie </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You: Where did the nickname come from</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren: You don’t like it? I think it’s pretty fitting</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You: Ehh not really feeling it, try something better </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren: Nerd. Better? Also when are we meeting</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You: Worse. Is 5:00 good? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren: Perfect. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You told Eren where your dorm was and everything else, and before you knew it, it was time for him to come over. You are a pretty organized and clean person, so you didn’t have to do much to prepare for the tutoring session. You already gathered the textbooks and supplies that you would need, and you were all set.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Coming!!” You open the door, and you are greeted by Eren in grey sweatpants and a hoodie, his long chocolate brown hair is tied into a messy bun, strings of hair loose framing his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi.” You smile sheepishly at him, the fact that a boy would be hanging out in your dorm room suddenly dawning on you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey nerd.” You grimace at the awful nickname Eren has given to you, causing a teasing smile to grow on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Want to come in?” You move to the side and open the door wider, allowing him enough space to walk in. Eren walks right into the middle of the room, slowly turning around taking everything in. You shut the door and sit on your bed, watching him analyze your dorm room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He comes to a stop and looks at you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Clean.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm?” You furrow your eyebrows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes a step closer to you, gesturing around the room. “Your room is clean. And cozy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you. I try my best.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nods his head. “I see that. You don’t have a roomate?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope. If you haven’t figured it out by now, I like to be alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Interesting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You waltz over to your desk and sit down at one of the two seats. “Want to sit?” You point at the other chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes please. He walks to the other seat, drags his backpack off of his shoulder and places it on the floor next to him with a thud. “Let’s get started.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You open your biology textbook, and the tutoring begins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren spins around in his chair, obviously bored from the work you both have been doing. You’ve been at this for about two hours, going over everything you will be tutoring him and the basics of the subject first. Eren has been half heartedly listening, no matter how many times you told him he needs to pay attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ughhhh.” Eren groans and slams his head into the desk with a loud thud. That must have hurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What Eren?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s take a break.” He lifts his head and turns to face you. “Please?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren clasps his hands together in a pleading motion and sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. Of course this man has a pouting baby face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You drop your pen and sigh. “Fine.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yay! Lucky for usss...” Eren wiggles his eyebrows at you and shoves his right hand into his backpack. He pulls out two bags of chips and many different types of candies that you can’t even name them all. “I brought snacks.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course you brought snacks to a study session.” You shake your head in amusement but can’t fight the smile blooming on your face due to his childish antics.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I did. Who wouldn’t?” He opens a bag of chips and tosses you the other one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Everyone else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rhetorical question man.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both snack on the goodies that Eren brought, a comfortable silence falling over the room besides the sound of chips crunching.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you do for fun?” Eren turns to look at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stare at him for a moment, questioning what goes on in this man's mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Read.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tilts his head, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. “Read?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He spins around 360 degrees in the chair again while exclaiming, “Booooring.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anything else?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Study.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren stares at you for a good moment. His eyes are so intense all the time, even if the rest of his face is light hearted. Doesn't help that his eyes are a mesmerizing turquoise shade. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, he lets out a laugh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stare at him quizzically. “What’s so funny?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You. Do you even go to parties?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. They're overrated.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughs once again, shaking his head in a playful disapproving manner. “Are you even in college?” Eren’s clasps his hands together, turquoise eyes lighting up at a new idea. “How about this. There’s a party happening tonight at Jean’s place. You’re coming.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. Yes you are. We have to get you out of that little bubble of yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You aggressively shake your head at Eren, brain panicking over the fact that you might have to socialize with people outside of your friends. “I don’t like parties.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You will soon. It’s at 8. I’ll come get you in a bit. It’s a walking distance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eren. No. No parties.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mon please? I promise it will be fuuuun.” He sends you a mischievous smile, eyes twinkling. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squint your eyes at him, sending him a death glare. “Fine. You owe me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How this man was able to convince you to step out of your comfort zone for the first time in ages, you will never know. What you also didn’t know was that this was just the first baby step in many, many more to come with your time spent with Eren Jaeger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And now you are walking through the starry night, you and Eren side by side. You had face-timed Sasha and Annie earlier, ranting about your day with Eren and about how you are now going to a college party for the first time in ages. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A gust of wind sweeps over you and Eren, causing you to shiver. It doesn't help that you’re wearing shorts and a short top. God why did you have to dress cute. Not even that, how did your dumbass forget a jacket? Comfy and simple is always, always the best answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The shiver doesn't go unnoticed by Eren, who happens to be wearing a hoodie and sweatpants like earlier, lucky bastard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you cold?” You can see Eren looking at you with a concerned expression despite the slightly dark sky. You wrap your arms around yourself and nod your head yes, embarrassed to not have thought about bringing a jacket. You hear Eren rustling next to you, but you couldn’t be bothered to look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should’ve brought a jacket smartass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were about to retaliate back, when a soft fabric is draped over your head and shoulders, stopping you in your tracks. You lift it up and make out Eren’s hoodie that he was wearing earlier. You look up to see Eren slightly in front of you, watching you with a smile on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But, won’t you be col-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He motions his head forward. “Put it on. Now, are you coming or not.” He walks forward, moving slowly allowing you to put on the hoodie, and then you follow right after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hoodie smells nice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both approach the house, loud music playing from the inside. Your nerves start to settle in, every cell in your body telling you to retreat back to the safety of your dorm. As if Eren can sense this, he drapes an arm around your shoulders, pulling you to his side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey. Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. Just stick with me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod your head, somehow feeling better and reassured by Eren’s words and actions. You both walk into the house, Eren’s arm still over your shoulders, the music even louder inside immediately bothering your ears. There’s people jumping up and down in the living room, couples to the side making out and a game of beer pong going on in the background. Typical.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey!” Eren raises his voice to try and top the obnoxious music. “Let’s head upstairs! It’s calmer up there and my friends are there!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod your head. “Okay!” He softly grabs your wrist, leading you up the stairs and into another room. Although you haven't known Eren long, you know you can trust him, so you don’t doubt where he’s leading you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren opens the door, and a group of people standing around, some sitting, but all laughing and smiling greet you guys. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! Hey Eren!” A boy with blonde hair walks up to you guys, a girl with short black hair following closely behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey guys!” Eren lets go of your wrist and envelops the blonde boy in a side hug. “Guys, meet my new friend. She’s the one that’s tutoring me.” He gestures towards you with his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>New friend.</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can’t help but feel some warmth thinking about how Eren now considers you a friend in the short time you’ve known him. His easy going nature is easily becoming one of your favorite traits about him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey!” You tell them your name, and they tell you theirs, although the girl you’ve come to know as Mikasa keeps staring right into your soul, making you fidgety under her gaze. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” Eren starts. “Want to go sit dow-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey.” A boy slightly taller than Eren walks up to you guys, red styrofoam cup in his hand. His hair is two toned, blonde on the top and then fades down into brown. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who are you?” He asks, looking right at you, a sly smirk on his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You introduce yourself, stating your name and why you’re here. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ohhh cool. Good to see Eren is finally getting the help he needs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh shut up Horseface.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How many times have I told you not to call me that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can’t help but laugh at the banter going on between them. Although they are teasing each other you can still feel the love in the air between them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe the party isn’t going to be as bad as you thought. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s the end of the night, and you might be a little tipsy from the alcohol you drank. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or maybe like full on drunk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swore to Eren it was only three drinks, you do get drunk pretty easily. Now you're stumbling into your dorm room, Eren preventing you from falling straight on your ass. Somehow he managed to not get drunk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though it was probably due to the fact his mouth was attached to 5 different girls throughout the night. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you made some new friends, and it was kind of thrilling to do something different for a change. All thanks to Eren, who for some reason decided to take you under his wing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woahhh, be careful.” With one arm around your waist and the other holding your wrist, Eren led you towards your bed. He lifts the covers for you, allowing you to steel underneath and then draping them over your body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hear Eren rummaging through your room, brain too fuzzy to look at what he’s doing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rummaging comes to a halt, Eren then dragging a chair over to the side of your bed. A water bottle comes into your vision. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Drink.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You groan, but comply nonetheless and drink a bit of the water before handing it back to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leans his face closer to you, analyzing your poor state. “You know, you should come with a warning that says, “Do not serve any drinks to this creature. You will regret it.” He gives you a cheeky grin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh shut up.” You half heartedly hit him in the arm, Eren jokingly grasping the spot as if you actually hurt him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His turquoise eyes settle on yours, his intense gaze there again. “Did you have fun today though?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull the covers further up on you and think about it, and you decide that you did. “Yes I did. Thank you for making me go Eren. But I have to ask, why did you want me to go? You could’ve just thought of me as the girl that tutors you, but you called me your friend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren stares at you for what seems like forever, the silence becoming unbearable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, he answers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I like you. You're interesting. And I came to the conclusion that you need my help to have more fun. After all I have to pay you back somehow for tutoring me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stare at him in surprise, not expecting this answer from him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus, you’re pretty cute.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tear your eyes away from his, embarrassed by his answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I bet you say that to all the girls.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’d be surprised.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another silence sweeps over the both of you, sleep lulling you away. You feel something soft press on your forehead, but then you're taken away by sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow my tumblr @cj-sparkss for more!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr, @cherrywritess for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>